


Give Me a Week

by Ignithrowaway



Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern, Modern Era, figuring out feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: Gon confess to Killua, but Killua needs a bit of time to sort his feelings before their first date.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Give Me a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Killua just be trying to figure it out.

When Gon finally confessed to Killua, he didn’t get the ‘no’ he expected.

“Uh, um, I don’t—”

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same—” Gon had expected as much. Killua didn’t want to hurt his feelings so he wasn’t going to just say n—

“That’s not it!”

And that surprised him. Killua wasn’t saying no.

They were in the park as they often went after school. Killua always finished his homework in study hall and Gon would spend all of study hall messing with Killua, so often they’d sit here and do Gon’s homework after school. And this is where Gon decided to confess. Both sitting on a park bench, side by side, Gon had felt now to be perfect.

And Killua wasn’t saying no. That itself gave him a type of happiness he didn’t expect. 

“Gon. It’s not that I don’t feel the same, it’s that I don’t know if I do, I think I do, but… I’m not certain.” And at that, Gon was lost. Killua could see the steam and quickly tried to explain.

“It’s just,” he looked down “I’m glad we spend so much time together, and I am interested in dating,” Killua brings his hands together on his lap and laces his fingers, “and there are feelings towards you that've been new and different and nerve racking.” Killua says, emphasizing every adjective with a shaking of his laced hands, “Like when I’m near you I get nervous” Killua breaks his hands and begins to grip the pants’ cloth on his thighs, “and I’ve been noticing more and more about you than ever. I wanna find out what these feelings are, so, could you give me a week or two before we go out?” Killua doesn’t look up, but Gon knows it was hard for him without needing to see the entire face of his best friend. Gon was sure Killua’s face was almost if not completely red.

“Ok! I can wait if that’s what you want, but Killua, I want you to know that if you don’t want to go out, you can tell me. We’ll always be best friends. Always.” Gon wraps his left arm around Killua’s shoulders and gives him a side hug. “Ok?”

“I know, and that’s why I decided to just… to just tell the truth.” Killua looks at Gon, straight into his eyes, as if what he was about to say was too important to  _ not  _ look at him, “you deserved that much at least.”

  
  
  
  


—————————

  
  
  
  
  


Killua and Gon had both gone back home. Gon more light than ever at the prospect that Killua is considering it. He might  _ date _ his best friend. It was an incredible feeling.

Killua, however, couldn’t say he was in the same mood. He promised himself one thing: by the end of this week, on Sunday (it was currently Monday) he’ll figure out these feelings. At that declaration, he stayed up til 3:41am researching ‘love’. He had to figure this out, if not for himself, then for Gon. He deserved an answer.

  
  
  
  
  


—————————

  
  
  
  
  


Killua went through the motions of school as normal. At this point, high school had become more monotonous than he ever imagined something could. He couldn’t help but always wish Gon were there in his classes, the only time they were together at school was a few passing periods and lunch. Safe to say, Killua’s Junior year was a big bust in terms of his schedule. Gon had at least one class with all their friends while Killua was stuck alone in his AP classes. To top it all off, he was the only person he was friends with that was still in any AP classes. Gon was never in any to begin with and everyone else had dropped them.

Killua was in pre-calculus, his sixth period, when he began to imagine what it would be like if the empty desk to his right had a certain cheery best friend. How Gon would ask for help on the assignment Killua had already finished five minutes after they got it, how he would pout that cute pout when Killua would make fun of him for not being able to understand, how Gon would tease Killua when he himself would mess up a problem while trying to help Gon and realize he made the same mistake on his own paper. How Gon would laugh that adorable, timeless laugh that hadn’t changed one bit in the last five or so years.

Come his seventh and last period, AP physics, Killua was off in a daydream of Gon that he only wanted to end when Gon himself was there. He imagined Gon being confused while sitting next to him as always, attempting to figure out the last question on the pop quiz when the answer wasn’t there, the teacher had told them to ignore that question. And, funny enough, Gon himself was the one to end the daydream.

“Hey, hey, Killua. Come on, Aunt Mito said she wanted us to head to my house early today so we can watch Kon while she heads to see her friends with Abe. We gotta go.” Killua jumped when he felt Gon tap his shoulder, he really spaced out.

He pushed his chair back and began to stand up once he saw Gon, “Alright, let’s go then.”

  
  


—————————

  
  


“Why were you so lost in thought, Killua?” While walking to Gon’s house, they always talked about whatever they wanted. Today, Gon was curious about why Killua was so spaced out.

“I was daydreaming.” Was all Killua said. He really didn’t want to go on with this topic. He felt embarrassed, so they went with a different conversation.

It was a little later while they walked when their hands brushed. Killua had often had the urge to hold Gon’s hand. When you’re in love, is that normal? Or was that a close friend thing? Killua assumed it was the former, and that urge remained unsatisfied.

  
  


—————————

  
  


It wasn’t until they got to Gon’s house that their hands clasped together. Gon had grabbed Killua’s hand to bring him upstairs with him. Killua liked the feeling. Long, pale fingers with small scars from abuse looked so different, so much nicer against long, tan fingers covered in small calluses, even down to the palm of his hand. Killua blushed at the contact, but never considered letting go an option. It felt right, like this was where his hand was meant to be placed — in Gon’s.

Does this count as love? Enjoying his closeness to Gon? The online people said it was a nice feeling - being with who you love - better than when you’re with anyone else. And Killua definitely felt better by Gon’s side, he enjoyed every minute of it more than any time with anyone else. Was this love?

  
  
  
  
  


—————————

  
  
  
  
  
  


Killua couldn’t stay the night, so he was picked up from Gon’s home at 9:00pm. By a butler, of course. He’d never tell his family where Gon lived. Except for Alluka and Nanika, he’d tell them.

While showering, Killua once again imagined what it would be like if he and Gon showered together. What if Gon asked to join? Normally, Killua would quickly bury the thought, but today he let his mind wander. He was trying to figure out his feelings, so all thoughts towards Gon were welcome. He didn’t expect his brain to get so explicit. Especially when he’s never seen Gon naked. Sure, they’re 16 so this kind of thinking isn’t abnormal, but the fact he had thought so explicitly about his best friend was strange to him. Sure, nothing had happened in the daydream, but it was still more explicit than Killua was expecting.

  
  
  
  


—————————

  
  
  
  


Killua’s journey through his own feelings led him to staring at Gon’s face a lot on Wednesday. Every passing period they were together, Killua studied Gon’s face while he talked. His cheeks, they looked soft, hair, it looked nice to run a hand through, his eyes, they looked beautiful and Killua wanted to see them closer, his mouth, Killua probably spent way more on there than anywhere else. The eyes were a close second, but his mouth was too, what’s the right word, alluring, he supposed. It made his daydreams that much more accurate too. And distracting.

“Why have you been staring at my face?”

Killua wasn’t surprised when Gon asked about it on their way to his house. Gon said he was in love with Killua, and he was his best friend, of course he noticed. It only made sense. And Killua answered honestly like he often did with Gon.

“It caught my attention.”

“See anything you like?” Gon asked, winking and nudging Killua a bit with his elbow. Gon bursted out laughing at Killua’s beet red face, and Killua realized he wasn’t ever that annoyed when Gon teased him. Though it could get there.

  
  
  
  
  
  


—————————

  
  
  
  
  
  


On Thursday, Killua was in the shower when the first explicit daydream - first explicit thought - happened. And he doesn’t mean explicit as in they’re just naked. He means… yknow.

He hadn’t expected to suddenly get there after thinking of how Gon may hold Killua while in the shower. After holding and hugging from behind, it went to more  _ action _ , and Killua was very surprised, especially when he found himself turned on. He remembers why he had stomped those thoughts down again, but now he doesn’t mind them. Gon had confessed, he liked Killua in more of an… explicit way, so Gon was having these thoughts too. Killua was suddenly very glad he was already in the habit of shaving the majority of his body hair. He wonders if Gon shaves his body hair too. He hadn’t thought of it before

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—————————

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Come Friday, Killua realized the answer is seemingly a yes. Gon’s leg hair isn’t too long, but not too short either - like it’s in between shaves. Killua finds he kinda likes how it looks. He doesn’t know about behind the clothes, but if he decides to go out with Gon, he’ll probably learn eventually.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—————————

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s Saturday, and Killua has his answer, but he doesn’t expect to get it in such a weird way.

They’re playing video games in Gon’s room, Killua winning as always, but Gon coming close every time. They’re sitting side by side in front of the crt in Gon’s room that’s on the floor since Gon doesn’t have a desk big enough for the tv. It’s when he beats Gon for the 4th time in a row that Killua, big grin and happy, looks over to Gon to talk smack, like they always do in between rounds, and it’s right after his eyes set on Gon that he says it clearly in his head, “I don’t want him to go. I want to stay with him. I  _ love  _ him.”

Killua decides not to leave Gon in suspense, and is shortly met with his first kiss that Saturday afternoon. A first in a lifetime of kisses with his favorite boy, turned teen, turned adult. A lifetime he’s more than happy to spend all of with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one.


End file.
